DARK ANGEL
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Desoues de la boda han pasado varios años, hasta que Ikuto se topa con la cantante Dark Angel, ¿Ikuto dejara de amar a Amu? One-shot


Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

DARK ANGEL

Amu estaba deprimida sobre su cama, mientras sus charas la miraban preocupada, Amu ya no era la misma chica de 11 años, ahora tenía 22 años, pero a pesar de los años, había un sentimiento que seguía intacto.

Aun estaba enamorada de Ikuto, lo había intentado todo, desechar todo lo que le recordara a él, conocer otros chicos, dejar de pensar en él, pero no, el neko hentai había logrado quedarse en el corazón de la pelirosa como si se hubiera pegado con pega loca.

Varios de sus amigos se habían ido, Nagihiko estaba de viaje con su familia por el mundo bailando-ya estaba enterada lo de Nadeshiko-Rima al igual que Nagihiko, estaba por el mundo, solo que haciendo comedia, ambos se habian hecho pareja hace 9 años, cuando Nagihiko se fue de viaje, y Rima al ganar el concurso de comedia le dice sus sentimientos. Utau seguia siendo cantante, por lo tanto rara vez tenia tiempo. Kukai se fue a Estados Unidos para estudiar ya profesionalmente fútbol americano. Yaya se mudo a Francia a una academia de cocina para aprender a hacer dulces. Kairi estaba en Kyoto, aprendiendo las artes del samurai. Tadase era el único que seguía estando con ella, y único amigo que le quedaba.

— Amu-chan, ¿Qué te pasa?—le pregunta Dia.

— Es solo que extraño a Ikuto—Amu suspira con pesadez—hace años que no lo veo, dijo que volvería por mí, ¿Entonces por que aun no ha regresado?

— Amu-chan, entiende. Ikuto esta buscando a su padre—le dice Miki.

— Ya lo sé, ¿Pero que les costaba llamar? ¿O mandar un e-mail? ¿O una carta?—se pega las rodillas a la frente y empieza a llorar.

— Amu-chan, no llores, se que estas triste por Ikuto, pero llorando no lo vas a traer de vuelta—trata de hacer que pare de llorar Ran. Amu levanta la cabeza de sus rodillas.

— Tienes razón Ran, aquí llorando no haré nada—con una mano se quita los rastros de lagrimas, y luego pone un semblante decidido—Iré a buscarlo—al decir esto salta de la cama y corre hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Amu-chaaan!—gritan las charas de la oji-ambar tratando de seguirla. Cuando la alcanzan estaba corriendo en plena calle.

— Amu-chan, no puedes ir a buscar a Ikuto así como así-desu—le advierte Suu.

— No importa como, ¡Tengo que encontrar a Ikuto!—exclama Amu con decisión.

— Tal vez pueda ayudarte—dice una misteriosa chica que parece de 28 años, cabello azul claro hasta la cintura y con bucles, ojos lilas y piel blanca, llevaba una vestido gris hasta las rodillas manga larga, una bufanda color crema, una boina beige y unas botas marrones.

3 meses después…

Ikuto estaba dando un pequeño concierto frente a un café parisino, la gente estaba reunida alrededor, lanzando dinero a su estuche. A pesar de su gran talento, no estaba en una orquesta, ni era un solista viajando por el mundo, el solo seguía las pistas de su padre, y aunque tuviera 28 años y hayan pasado 11 años desde que empezó su búsqueda, no había dado con él.

Termino el concierto, se oyeron los aplausos y las felicitaciones, uno a uno se fueron retirando, pero cuando se fue toda la gente, se dio cuenta que aun había alguien que aplaudía pausadamente.

Al voltear, se encuentra a una chica de más o menos 22 años, cabello negro en los hombros lacio, ojos azules como el hielo y piel semi-bronceada, traía una camisa blanca con mangas negras hasta los codos, una gorra blanca y negra, unos lentes de sol negros algo transparentes, legins negros que le llegaban a las rodillas, y botas negras con el felpudo gris en el borde.

— ¿Quieres sentarte?—le dice con voz misteriosa, que a la vez sonaba familiar. Ikuto intrigado por la chica, hace las indicaciones de ella y se sienta— Eres muy bueno con el violín.

— Solo hago lo que se me da mejor—le dice con voz igual de misteriosa.

— Mira, iré al grano, ¿Si?—se quita los lente y la gorra mostrando mas su aspecto—soy Dark Angel, ¿Sabes quien soy?

— Si se quien eres, eres una cantante muy reciente, que gracias a tu gran éxito te hiciste una cantante reconocida mundialmente en tiempo record, estas en casi todas las revistas de talentos—le dice con indiferencia a pesar de estar frente a una estrella.

— La misma, vine aquí de incógnito para relajarme un poco, y te encontré a ti, y quiero contratarte, ¿Qué me dices?—le ofrece.

— No lo creo, no me gusta atarme a nada—le niega recordando lo de Easter. Se vio una pizca de dolor en los ojos de la cantante.

— De acuerdo, este es el trato, vienes y estas en la banda un tiempo, te pagamos tu salario y gastos, y nos acompañas en las giras, y si por alguna razón te aburres o ya no te apetece seguir, te puedes largar sin decir una palabra y no te buscaremos, ¿Qué te parece?—le hace una nueva oferta estirando la mano esperando que la estrechara. Ikuto normalmente no aceptaba, ya que solo le interesaba seguir las pistas de su padre, aunque la oferta era tentadora, sobretodo que podría buscar con mas facilidad si viajaba a menudo, pero sobretodo, le daba mucha curiosidad esa cantante.

— Acepto—estrecha su mano cerrando el trato. Ambos se levantan de la mesa.

— Por cierto, dime Angel—le guiña el ojo y se voltea a una limosina. Ikuto sonríe con arrogancia y se monta en la limosina.

2 semanas después…

Ikuto y Angel daban un concierto, el trato había sido verdad, podía salir cuando quisiera, y si no quería no tenia que ensayar con la banda, le daban las notas y si se equivocaba solo se lo quitaban de su sueldo, sin ningún tipo de sermones. El concierto estaba dando a su fin, y estaban cerrando con Paper Moon

_¿Qué importa si, son pesadillas?_

_Hada azul destruiré por ti_

_Las estrellas que vi_

_Tras la gran luna de papel negro_

_Ya que estés perdido notaras_

_Que yo estaré, por siempre con tu alma_

_Se que al ver brillar la luna azul, te acordaras de mí_

Terminaron los últimos acordes cerrando el concierto, con los fans clamando a gritos y los guardias tratando de retenerlos.

Ikuto se fue directo a su camerino, agarro una de las botellas de agua y se sento a beber tranquilamente eso si que era vida, comida gratis, hoteles lujosos, libertad total, incluso había podido conseguir un poco de información sobre su padre, no había duda de que los fans tenían mucho poder.

Oyó que tocaban la puerta, así que con un poco de fastidio se levanto de su asiento y abrio la puerta, encontrándose con Angel.

— ¿Qué quieres?—le pregunta de forma algo grosera.

— ¿Es que acaso una amiga no puede venir a charlar un poco contigo?—finge estar ofendida, lo que le causa gracia a Ikuto quitándole su malhumor.

— Tal vez—le responde con humor, causando risa para la peli-negra.

— Déjame pasar—dice entre risas la cantante entrando. Ikuto vuelve a su asiento, mientras que Angel se sienta en el amplio escritorio al lado de Ikuto.

— ¿Y que te a parecido el trato hasta ahora?—le dice agarrando un par de manzanas de una cesta de regalos pasándole una a Ikuto.

— Bastante satisfactorio—dice con su sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Y no vas a darme las gracias?—le pregunta con algo de presunción.

— Tú fuiste la que me ofreciste trabajar, no te lo pedí, así que no tengo nada que de agradecerte—le responde dando un mordisco a la manzana y tragando.

— Serás bobo—le insulta Angel, ambos se echan a reír. Cuando Angel nota algo—Tienes un pedazo de manzana.

— ¿Dónde?

— Aquí, en la comisura de los labios—dice acercándose y retirándole el pedazo. De repente ambos se dan cuenta de la cercanía, Angel se empieza a acercar a él, cerrando los ojos. Ikuto también los cierra, cuando ve en su mente la imagen se su querida Amu, abre los ojos y toma a Angel por los hombros, haciendo que esta se deteniera y abriera los ojos confundida.

— Lo siento, pero estoy enamorada de otra—le dice saliendo de la silla y saliendo del camerino. Una lágrima surca por la mejilla de la ojos de hielo.

En el camerino de Angel minutos mas tarde…

— ¡Ya me canse Umiko! ¡Se acabo!—exclama Angel hacia su manager.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que se acabo?—pregunta algo asustada su representante.

— ¡Ya me oíste Umiko! ¡Me harte de esta farsa! ¡Si él ya no esta no tiene sentido!—grita furiosa.

— Esta bien, no nos precipitemos, vamos a llegar a un acuerdo—le dice apuntándole una silla a Angel, ella se calma un poco y se sienta—se que estas cansada de esto y que solo lo hiciste por él, pero ya tenemos muchos planes montados. Así el trato es: Armo una rueda de prensa y tu dices la verdad, a cambio te quedas cantando otros 2 meses para terminar los compromisos, después de eso puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿Te parece?—le propone Umiko.

— De acuerdo—accede la azabache, tomando en cuenta de todo lo que hizo Umiko por su carrera, ella estaba siendo bastante considerada.

— Bien, iré organizando la rueda de prensa—agarra su celular y empieza a hacer llamadas.

Un par de horas después…

Angel estaba en un escritorio, con reporteros de todas partes al frente, Umiko se encontraba parada a su lado.

— De seguro todos se preguntan por que los convoque a aquí—empieza a explicar, los demás asienten—Verán, he venido a decirles que todo este aspecto y demás, es totalmente falso—se arma un barullo por parte de los reporteros, mientras esta se quita el cabello mostrando que era una peluca, y los lentes de contacto, dejando ver una cabellera rosada y ojos ámbar—Mi verdadero nombre es Hinamori Amu.

— ¿Por qué hizo toda esta farsa?—pregunta uno de los reporteros.

— Antes de que crean que esto fue una broma, les empiezo a decir que no fue por eso. Hace unos meses, necesitaba viajar por le mundo, buscando a alguien, y Umiko—la señala con la mano—mi manager, me encontró, y me recomendó que me disfrazara.

— ¿Por qué buscaba esa persona?—pregunta otro reportero.

— Buscaba a esa persona porque el viajaba por el mundo, y hace mucho que no la había visto. Es una persona muy valiosa para mí, se llama Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

En otra parte…

Ikuto se encontraba en un bar, había bebido un par de cervezas, pero seguía conciente para su lamento. Se sentía confundido, el había amado a Amu desde hace ya varios años, pero Angel le despertaba varios sentimientos, provocándole una gran confusión.

Ve por la pantalla del televisor, la transmisión en vivo de una rueda de prensa, y adivinen de quien, Dark Angel.

— _Genial, justamente ella tenía que ser_—piensa Ikuto con fastidio, aunque siguió viendo el reportaje.

Abre los ojos como platos al saber la verdad de Angel. ¡Era por eso que le parecía familiar y le provocaba esos sentimientos! ¡Solamente Amu era capaz de eso!

— Quien lo diría—dice el cantinero mirando la televisión.

— ¿Usted sabe a donde ira después de la rueda de prensa?—le pregunta Ikuto al cantinero.

— Esta de suerte, soy fan de la cantante—se empieza a frotar la barbilla—según recuerdo, hoy se dirigiría a Londres para seguir con su gira.

— Demonios—exclama molesto, posiblemente se estaría motando al avión.

— Si se apura tal vez la alcance—le trata de dar ánimos el hombre. Ikuto no pierde más tiempo y se pone a correr, ya que como el siempre acostumbraba dar paseos a pie, no usaba ningún vehiculo.

Mas tarde en la rueda de prensa…

Amu ya había terminado con las preguntas, estaba saliendo del edificio, con algunos guardaespaldas llevando las maletas. Amu se iba a montar en la limosina, cuando ve a Ikuto aparecer.

— ¡Ikuto!—grita corriendo hacia él, cuando lo hace lo abraza.

— Lamento mucho lo que paso antes—le dice Ikuto.

— Pero, ¿Y la chica de la que…?—le empieza a preguntar Amu, sin tener el valor suficiente de terminar la frase.

— Eres tu, tontita—le dice pegando sus frentes y con una pequeña sonrisa—si que eres despistada.

— Y tu un neko baka—le insulta Amu, pero tambien con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, ambos se acercan y se besan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya se que no es muy bueno, pero es mi primera historia Amuto, lo mió es el Rimahiko.

Bien, quizás se preguntaran porque tantos años, lo que pasa es que necesitaba la participación de este fic para otro fic que será rimahiko, y mi rimahiko va primero.

Tal vez se pregunte de donde saque lo de Rima y Nagihiko al comienzo del fic, bien, eso es de mi one-shot "Te seguiré siempre"

Con esta historia ya llevo 6 de shugo chara, 5 rimahikos y 1 amuto con este, es obvio cual es mi pareja favorita.

Aproposito, la cancion "Paper Moon" es del soundtrack de Soul Eater, y no es de mi autoria.

Bien, espero que lo disfrutaran.

Lira.


End file.
